Zhentarim
The Zhentarim are a mercenary company who, over their 200 years of existence, have experienced several leaps and bounds in terms of successes, but also several major defeats. They are a shadow of their former glory, but still an organization of great power and influence. The Zhentarim are forbidden to operate in the Dalelands. Manshoon founded the organization in 1261 DR to support his rule over the city of Zhentil Keep and his ambitions for the future expansion of his power. It took 30 years to assemble the mages he dubbed his "Black Cloaks". In 1263, the charismatic priest Fzoul Chembryl was inducted into the ranks. With the Black Cloak's help, Fzoul used his influence within the church to convert the lower priests and dispose of the higher priests to become head of the temple in the Zhentil Keep. Manshoon, eager to gain more personal power to offset the threat of his new 'ally' began searching for magic, during this time he met the beholder Xantriph. The two concocted a plan in which Xantriph posed as the 'Voice of Bane' and encouraged the banite priests to swear fealty to Manshoon and confess their sins (which he then informed Manshoon of). The beholder's lair (a giant floating piece of rock in what was then Teshendale) became a base for Zhentilar patrols and a network of spies. The eye tyrant gave only the information he wanted to Manshoon though and spied on members of the Zhentarim as well as a part of his own nefarious plans, he also suggested actions that would benefit himself as well as the organization. With the immediate threat of the banites under control, Manshoon's organization began gaining power, prestige and wealth. Through careful manipulation of his neighbours, Manshoon gained a significant share of the joint power in the recently refurbished Citadel of the Raven and scared off the humanoids of Thar, though lost out on a chance to absorb the city of Phlan when it was destroyed by those same humanoids. The Keep became an impressive economic power and garnered much wealth for Manshoon and his organization with an army that outnumbered all other people in the city. To ensure this economic superiority continued, Zhentil keep contributed a large part of the army that attacked Mulmaster which controlled the River Lis, an important link to the Sea of Fallen Stars. The lich queen Varalla had control of Darkhold and controlled the trade road that led to the Sword Coast. Because she was a lich, it was easy for Manshoon to use her evil as an excuse to sieze Darkhold for himself. All but 3 of the local trading routes were firmly under Zhent control. It was now that the Zhentarim revealed their true selves. Attacks on Teshendale and Hillsfar gained them the entire Tesh valley and the village of Voonlar. They then placed Zhent-friendly rulers in Daggerdale and Shadowdale after their former rulers suddenly disappeared. By 1337 DR Manshoon had fully consolidated his rule over all Zhent lands and forces, eliminating his opposition and declaring himself High Lord of Zhentil Keep. Zhentilar decimated and looted the city of Hulburg. The surrounding areas, especially Mistledale, became paranoid and held hasty and overzealous trials of suspected Zhent spies. Many lives were ruined, but not many of them were those of Zhent spies. Khelben Arunsun killed the puppet ruler of Shadowdale, Jyordhan, and his successor was considered a pretender without the Pendant of Ashaba, which Khelben had stolen. The Dalelands were fortifying their defences and spreading rumours about hidden treasures to be found in Zhent lands to attract adventurers. The Knights of Myth Drannor were one of the first groups to go after the 'treasures'. They looted the Flaming Tower and killed Xantriph, making his lair float away. Manshoon restored the lair and tried to replace the Voice of Bane with another beholder named Xulla, but the damage was done. The Voice of Bane was now almost completely impotent. The final blow was when the puppet ruler of Daggerdale, Malyk, was overthrown in a peasant revolt and Randal Morn, the true heir to the Dale's throne took control. Whether emboldened by his success or pressured by the recent setbacks, Manshoon betrayed his allies in the Citadel of the Raven and took over by force. The others in the Moonsea found out about the treachery and immediately began building up their defences against the expected Zhentilar attack they unmasked and killed the Zhent agents in their cities and effectively stopped the Zhentarim in their tracks. Yulash, a city under the sway of the Zhentilar since its founding erupted in civil war when forces from Mulmaster decided to capitalize on the Zhent's problems. By aiding the embattled Cormyrian and Sembian nations when they were attacked by Lashan of Scardale the Zhentarim managed to set up a secret base in Scardale, soon, the Knights of Myth Drannor reappeared though with the Pendant of Ashaba. All Zhentarim influence in Shadowdale was expunged. Events ground to a stalemate in the organization. Plans to kidnap a Spellfire wielder failed to bear fruit and Fzoul became reclusive for a short while he dealt with Alias of the Azure bonds and orthodox banites from Mulmaster attempted to bring the temple in Zhentil Keep back under their control. After 4 months of siege, the attackers left and Lord Orgauth rose from the ruins and had the Keep rebuilt. Orgauth and Fzoul took over the Keep, declaring themselves free from Manshoon. In 1370 DR Manshoon, enraged, attacked the Keep with Sememmon, and killed Orgath and Fzoul by employing a specialist strike team.